


Hurricane

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Taemin finds himself captivated by Jinki and isn't sure that it's the best thing for him.





	1. Warning Bell

bang bang bang

Taemin’s eyelids fluttered open briefly before his body willed his mind to shut them again, relaxing behind the shades of darkness when they finally closed. His breath became slow and even matching his heartbeat as he was pulled back to sleep.

bang bang bang

He groaned, turning his head to look at the cheap alarm clock on the floor next to where he slept. 9:07 He blinked a few times trying to focus. 9:07...am or pm? It was dark in the small open floor apartment, the only light was the one filtering in from the obnoxious red neon sign from across the street. Definitely PM, he concluded.

bang bang bang

“Go away!” He tried to shout, his voice coming out in a croak, still groggy from sleep.

What day was it?

It was dark when he got home. He let his head fall back down onto the pillow, keeping his eyes open letting them adjust to the darkness, not that there was much to look at. The space was nearly void of all furniture, just the mattress he lay face down on and the ancient fridge leaning awkwardly in the corner he had only opened once, making sure that was the last time because he was pretty sure something had died in there.

bang bang bang bang bang bang bang...

The pounding on the door didn’t let up this time. A string of curses left his lips as he got up, every joint and every muscle in his body stiff as he began to move.

How long was I out for?

He looked around the floor for a pair of jeans before he realized he was still wearing some. Adjusting himself in the black denim he made his way to the door.

...bang bang bang...

Taemin combed his hands through his hair, stumbling a little, his fingers getting caught in the blonde tangled mess.

...bang bang bang...

“This son of a bitch.”

...bang bang bang...

His grip tightened around the door knob, knuckles white, ready to tell off the asshole on the other side.

...bang bang. Then it stopped.

He flung the door open, glaring into an empty hallway. “What the-?” His toe nudged a small shipping box at this feet. He reached down to pick up the brown package, turning it over a couple times. No label.

His pulse started to echo back in his ears. Taemin fell back against the doorway, the painted surface cold on his bare back. He knows what he should do with it; never open it, burn it, throw it away and forget he ever saw it. It was sealed with a single piece of clear packing tape, his finger picked at the edge of it.

He knew Taemin wouldn’t be able to resist it.

“Bastard.” He mumbled to himself before finally tearing the tape off, opening the lid. He pulled out some crumpled tissue paper, letting that and the tape fall to floor forgotten. A clean white handkerchief was folded neatly in the box, he picked it up carefully, rubbing his thumb over the delicately stitched monogram in the corner. LJ Underneath the linen was a shiny bronze bell that chimed softly when he moved it. Bringing the cloth to his face he inhaled deeply, the scent triggering a flood of memories.

That simple earthy smell. A whisper, that sweet tenor voice vibrating through his eardrums sending tiny after shocks down his spine, a pair of confident hands he relinquished all his control to, the taste of the other man’s skin causing a hunger that would never be satisfied by anything other than his lips pressed to it again.

Taemin closed his eyes, his fist tightening around the memento. He let himself get so drawn in the memories he didn’t notice the tall figure that stood at the end of the hallway now. It wasn’t until his hand trembled causing the tiny bell to chime again that he bothered to open them.

Immediately he froze, noticing the other man. He turned his head slowly, eyes widening as he saw who it was. The man stood tall in a crimson color three piece suit, his hair carelessly hanging across his brow, the ends brushing the top of a black leather mask around his eyes. Taemin knew who it was, there was no need for disguises at this point.

Minho. Taemin’s lips moved but no sound came out.

The man smiled, the feature had an almost childlike charm, contrasting against how his large hands adjusted the grip on the sledge hammer. Each finger tightening around it one by one.

Taemin jumped, escaping back inside just as Minho took off toward him at full speed. He slammed the door behind him, locking it. As if that would stop him.

BANG

The lanky blonde let out an embarrassing shriek, reaching down for his boots, still clutching the bell and handkerchief in one hand.

BANG BANG BANG

“Fucking psycho.” He muttered, grabbing for his phone and pushing it in his back pocket.

BANG

The sound of the wood splintering made him panic more, struggling to lift the window to head out of the fire escape.

BANG

BANG

He grunted, the window finally sliding up with a screech.

CRACK

Looking back as he grabbed his leather jacket he saw the yellow light from the hallway filtering in. He stepped out onto the shaky metal steps of the fire escape, tossing his shoes and jacket to the ground two stories down. He jumped down the first flight and lowered the ladder to first story, recklessly sliding down the railing. His back end hit the concrete, the pain in his tailbone went unnoticed as he reached for his boots kicking them on quickly. He grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as he broke into a run down the sidewalk.

His lungs felt like they were on fire by the time he stopped, leaning his hands on his knees as he looked back. Minho wasn’t crazy enough to chase him down in a residential neighborhood. Right? He started walking again, shoving the gift he had held on tightly to in his pocket, cautiously glancing back every so often, still not enough distance between him and the tall man.

He shivered, pulling the at the stiff material trying to wrap it around his bare chest. The jacket offering little to no help at keeping him warm. Remembering his phone, he pulled it from his pocket, thumbing at the button on the side. It was dead. He cursed at himself, apparently he forgot to plug it in before he decided to go into a mini coma. No phone, no money, he looked around defeated. In his hurry to get away from Minho his legs had carried him closer to the only place he could go. The place he wanted to avoid, the one he tried to escape from. But he seemed to be drawn back to it like a moth to a flame.

Twenty minutes later he was in the rich part of town, staring at the front door to a large two story modern house. A silver door knocker in the shape of a lion’s head seemed to mock him as he stood there.

You don’t have to be here?

Where else would I go?

Don’t give in to what he wants.

How do you know I don’t want to be here too?

Do you? Then why did you run away?

Maybe...I don’t know.

Suddenly a different, much less mocking voice came to his head.

My Taemin, you always have a place here now.

That sweet voice husked in his mind.

My Taemin...

His heart thudded so hard he felt his pulse in his neck. He knew he was a fool for coming back here, he knew he was an even bigger fool for ever trying to leave. Taking a deep breath he entered the pin code into the key pad, slowly stepping inside.

The house was pristine. Spotless. But also inviting and warm. Dark earthy tones of greens, browns, and navy decorated the space, the scent of baked goods filled the air, and a fire crackled in the room heating his tired and cold body. And that voice, there was that voice again, not in his head that time, but greeting him with the same warmth the house did.

“My Taemin.” The man came around the corner, setting his glass of Pinot Noir on the marble counter top. He was dressed casually but still looked impeccable in a pair of fitted khakis and mossy green sweater. “You received my gift.”

Taemin looked at him with pleading eyes, any resolve he had to stay away crumbled when he saw the man’s face. That bright smile, those too kind eyes.

“I missed you.” The man whispered as he wrapped a pair of strong arms around Taemin’s slim body.

Taemin couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. Comfort washed over him as the firm chest pressed against his, the soft cashmere that clung perfectly to the sculpted muscle felt like heaven against his bare skin. The same earthy smell that the handkerchief had donned filled his nostrils again as he buried his face into the crook of the older man’s neck. His chapped lips brushing along the velvety skin.

“Jinki.” He whispered.


	2. Cloud Cover

The yellow street lights reflected in the puddles left over from the heavy downpour earlier that day. It wasn’t nightfall yet but the dark gray clouds that blanketed them in the sky overhead made it darker than it usually was during the early summer evenings. A car sped past as Taemin waited for Jongin on a metal bench a few feet away from the hotdog stand where the younger man was buying his dinner. He slowly peeled away at the plastic wrap on his sandwich, his stomach grumbling but his taste buds not craving the soggy, slightly stale three day old bread. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate something because he wanted to, everything lately was for sustenance alone. Taemin’s face twisted in disgust picking at the wilty pieces of lettuce, pulling them off and letting them fall onto the sidewalk by his feet. 

Jongin sat down next to him, grimacing as the water left on the bench from the storm soaked into his pants. He muttered something about finding a dry spot to sit before he looked over at Taemin. “I don’t know how you can eat that.” 

Taemin examined it once more carefully for any other offending vegetables or possible mold before he took a bite. “It’s not spoiled yet.” He mumbled after chewing a few times. 

“Yeah but it can’t taste good. I wish you would let me buy you dinner. I mean it’s just a hotdog. What’s two dollars between friends?” He looked down at his food feeling guilty at how bright and fresh the tomato and pickles looked on his Chicago style hotdog. 

He heard Taemin sigh and could see his posture sag just a little bit. Jongin let it go and began eating, hating the feeling of deja vu that had just washed over him. This wasn’t a conversation he liked having again. 

“Hey we’re hiring at the club.” He changed the subject passing his soda over to Taemin. The blonde taking a long drink before handing it back quickly while shaking his head. “Oh come on Taemin hear me out. You wouldn’t have to strip if you didn’t want to. I mean, that’s where all the cash is but you could just dance or serve, maybe even bartend if you get in good with Heechul. He could teach you.”

Taemin stared at the browning piece of lettuce on the sidewalk by his feet, toeing at it with his worn out sneaker. “It’s not really my kind of place.”

Jongin wiped some mustard from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Yeah, but at least it would pay you enough to eat a decent meal every once in awhile and you never let me help you...”

“You talk like you have money to just throw away.” Taemin laughed bitterly.

“No. I don’t. But seeing my best friend eat something they actually enjoy is worth it.” Jongin’s voice went up in defense. “And I’m sorry if you feel like working at a strip club is below you but…”

“Bullshit.” Taemin cut him off looking over at him eyes narrowed. “You know that’s not what I meant. Not much is below me at this point.” He looked back down at the half eaten sandwich; his boss had told him to toss it at the end of the day because it wasn’t even worth selling at a discount. Trash. He was basically eating trash, it just hadn’t hit the dumpster yet. 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.”

Taemin wrapped up what little bit was left of his food, no severity of hunger was going to help him get this down tonight. “I’m just too awkward. I’d probably find a way to get tangled up in my g-string, or my nipple tassels would fly off and hit someone in the eye.” He joked trying to lighten up the conversation. “Then you’re looking at a possible lawsuit. I couldn’t remember drink orders, I’d get everyone’s food mixed up…”

“Okay okay. I got it.” Jongin couldn’t stop himself from smiling, breaking into a chuckle when he looked over a Taemin to see him grinning as well. “I’ve never worn nipple tassels you know.”

“Really?” Taemin’s eyebrows went up surprised.

“Never.” Jongin shoved the last of his dinner in his mouth, barely able to chew around the huge bite. 

“Hmm. That’s disappointing really. The whole stripping and dancing for money doesn’t seem that appealing to me but tassels look kind of fun.”

“You want to see me in nipple tassels Taem?” Jongin nudged him with his elbow, still mumbling around the last of his food. 

“Ew.” Taemin groaned. 

Jongin stood up in front of his friend, pushing his dirty blond hair away from his eyes. “Don’t deny it baby.” He swayed his hips back and forth. “I’d have on a matching gold banana hammock too.” 

“Gross gross gross.” He leaned away as Jongin nearly got in his lap. 

“Twirling the sparkly gold tassels right in your face.” He moved his chest to some imaginary rhythm as Taemin tried to push him off. 

“Get off me! It’s like my brother is trying to give me a lapdance.” He shoved him trying to sound serious but he couldn’t hide the laughter trying to bubble its way out. “Besides you smell like onions and the last I checked that wasn’t sexy at all. You better get a shower before you go in tonight or your tips are going to suffer.”

Jongin laughed even harder. “Fine. Fine. Just...keep it in mind yeah?”

Taemin got up and threw the rest of his dinner in the trash, it’s rightful place. “I’m not going to think about you in gold nipple tassels you pervert!”

“Not me! The job.”

“Yeah Yeah.” Taemin waved at him dismissively as he started to cross the street. “I got it.”

“Good night Taemin.” He heard Jogin call after him but he didn’t bother looking back, he picked up his pace as a car came around the corner. 

~  
Jinki leaned against the back bumper of the black SUV checking his watch. This was taking longer than he had anticipated. The sound of laugher caught his attention and he looked across the street at an old hotdog stand. He watched slightly amused as two young men playfully pushed each other around. The smaller one looked barely old enough to be out of school. Jinki followed him with his eyes as he crossed the street to the deli he was parked in front of. 

“We’re all done here.” 

He turned towards the deep voice watching as the man carefully pulled off a pair of black fitted leather gloves. His face was grim but he offered Jinki a small smile as he looked up at him. 

“Everything went as planned then? I was getting worried you were gone so long.” 

“More or less.” His companion opened the backdoor of the BMW. 

“I see.” Jinki needed no further explanation, unbuttoning his jacket as he sat down. He spared a glance out of the window to see the skinny blonde round the corner heading behind the deli. The sound of the engine starting made him to look forward. “Minho, have you ever eaten here?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“Just curious. Maybe I’ll come back and check it out sometime soon.”

Minho looked at the older man through the rear view. It was getting dark but he could make out just enough of his face to see that he was distracted, distant. 

“Everything okay?”

Jinki focused and gave Minho a reassuring smile. “Of course. Let’s go home.”


	3. Amarullis

Minho lay his head against Jinki’s chest, both men sweaty and slightly out of breath. Jinki ran his hands through Minho’s damp hair, combing the dark locks away from the younger man’s face. 

Minho hummed in contentment. 

“You’re tired.” Jinki felt Minho’s long body start to sink on top of his, limbs relaxing against him. 

“No.” He argued, the sleepiness obvious in his voice. “It’s just relaxing, being with you like this.” 

“We’ve had a long day. You especially. I don’t want to keep you from sleep.” Jinki stroked through his hair one last time before sliding out from under the tangle of arms and legs. 

“You aren’t keeping me from any.” Minho looked up at him, head cradled under his arm now that Jinki’s chest was no longer his pillow. “You could always stay.” He said quietly, almost afraid of the other man hearing him. 

Jinki pulled on his boxers and turned back, looking at Minho fondly, cupping his face. “Tomorrow. I have something early to take care of, but when I get back I’m all yours. You can lay on my chest for as long as you want. No jobs, no frenzied fucks after my shower.” Minho bit his lip and smiled, the sadness still in his eyes because as nice as all that sounded he hated when Jinki left him. And he always did, to go back to his own room, his own bed. 

“I like the frenzied fucks.” 

“Me too. But tomorrow we’ll take our time, hm?” He leaned over and kissed Minho’s temple, the man’s eyes closing lazily, sleep trying to take over. “Sleep well.”

~

Taemin’s thumb pressed down in someone’s cold half eaten eggs as he picked up the plate to drop it in the tub with the rest of the dirty dishes from the morning rush. It didn’t matter how long he had been doing this or how many times it happened it still made him cringe and his stomach turn. He didn’t miss a beat though, wiping the slop on the stiff black apron he wore to protect his clothes and kept going. The faster he worked the faster he’d be done with it. 

The chime on the front door sounded and when he looked up he knew his morning was about to get a lot worse. Taemin looked to the back and it was empty. The cook had already gone home and hopefully his boss was dealing with paperwork in his office. 

The older lady hobbled in, the cane supporting her left side seemed to be an extension of her actual body she was so frail.

“Mrs. Young?” Taemin spoke in a careful hushed voice as he stepped away from the cart wiping his hands across his midsection. 

She smiled at up at him, her body had withered in on itself with age making her appear much shorter than she actually was. 

“Mrs. Young, what are you doing here?” 

“You’re always working so hard Taemin.” She took the hand that Taemin had reached out to her with. “I’m here to see Jo.” 

Taemin’s face fell, he looked back again to check for any signs of the owner. “Mrs. Young…” He knelt down do she wouldn’t have to look up, the sun reflecting off of the cataract in her eyes creeped him out a little too. “…Mr. Young isn’t here right now.”

The old lady braced her free hand on Taemin’s shoulder, looking around the diner. Confusion started to replace the smile on her face. “Well…where else would he be? I always meet him after the breakfast rush.” Her voice was uneven. 

Taemin closed his eyes, he hated lying, more than anything. “Mrs. Young, why don’t you go home to wait for him?” 

“Nonsense.” She shuffled over to take a seat in one of the booths. “He’ll be back, I’ll just wait for him here.”

He cursed under his breath and stood up quickly when the office door slammed in the back. “Taemin can you cl-” as soon as the middle aged man saw the old lady sitting there his face hardened. “What is she doing here again?” He looked to Taemin, the bus boy was at a loss for words. “I told you the next time she set foot through that door to call the cops!” His voice raised. 

Taemin watched the old lady jump, bringing her arthritic hands to cover her ears, the cane falling to the ground with a click. 

“Mr. Daniels please don’t. She’s just confused. Let me take her home and I’ll come back and get ready for the lunch crowd, okay?” Taemin desperately pleaded with the man. “She won’t come back again.”

“You said that the last time and the time before that.” He picked up the phone.

Taemin cursed going back over to the old lady that was gently rocking back forth in her seat. “Mrs. Young…” He tried to keep his voice calm but he needed to hurry and get her out of the restaurant before a bigger scene could be caused. “Come on. I’ll get you home.” He picked up her cane and tried to hand it to her. 

She pushed at him roughly, the shove to his hip was barely enough to register from her weak arm. “Go away.” Her voice was shrill. “I-I need to wait for Jo.” 

“Mrs. Young please. You need to leave.” Taemin knelt back down. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Confusion took her over.

Taemin heard Mr. Daniels huff and start dialing the phone.

“I need to wait for my husband.”

He sighed, going back over to his boss. “I said…” He grabbed the phone from his hand, hitting the off button before slamming down on the counter. “Let me take her home.” He gritted through clenched teeth. 

The owner of the deli looked at him eyes wide in disbelief before a smirk grew on his face. “Okay. Take her home. But don’t bother coming back. I’ve had it with this. With her, with you. The only reason I kept you around is because nobody else would work for this cheap!”

Taemin’s jaw tightened. He opened and closed his fist trying to compose himself. “Go on!” The man shoved him. Taemin stumbled back a few feet but didn’t back down. “Get out you punk!” He grabbed Taemin by the arm. 

Mrs. Young had stood up watching the scuffle, crying out as Mr. Daniels grabbed her too and escorted them both out the door. “If either of you come back through this door again I’ll call the police!” 

A string of obscenities outside the window caused Jinki to sit back in his seat. His brow furrowing when he saw the young man he had been waiting for and an older lady being shoved out of the deli his car was parked in front of. He watched the old lady fall to the ground and young man immediately try to help her up. She brushed him off, limping away, looking back every so often. 

He watched the thin young man look after her before he started yelling another string of curses, kicking over the trashcan in front of the place, flinging off his uniform hat and tearing off the dirty apron he had been wearing. He slammed them down on the pile of trash now scattered across the sidewalk. He turned to face Jinki’s direction, pulling at the longer strands of blonde hair, getting them away from his face. The young man’s dark eyes burned, his jaw was clenched and tight, bringing out the sharp line before it gave way to his long neck. He was dressed in all black, a thin black t shirt and black jeans hung to his slim frame, his legs seeming to go on forever as he walked away. 

Jinki got out of the car walking in the direction the old lady went, treading carefully around the garbage on the sidewalk. He had given the blonde plenty of time to get away without being noticed but he was certain he’d be able to catch up to her. She had only gotten about a block before he did, and he followed quietly, finding it difficult to stay behind matching her pace. She crossed the street to an old apartment building. Jinki picked up his stride getting to the door first and kindly opening it for her. 

She looked at him confused at first but her face softened as Jinki smiled. “Such nice young men.” She mumbled her face suddenly stricken with worry. 

“Is everything okay?” Jinki placed a hand on her shoulder and she paused. 

“I…I’m afraid I lost myself again and caused that young man so much trouble.” Her face twisted, wrinkling even more as she looked like she was about to break into tears. 

“What’s wrong?” Jinki knelt down in front of her much the same Taemin had just inside the doorway to the run down building. Rusty mailboxes lining the walls. 

She sighed and tried to brush him off but Jinki’s hand stopped her, gentle on her elbow. 

“You look like you aren’t from around here.” She eyed him suspiciously as if she had just noticed the way he was dressed, the gold cuff links, the expensive Italian loafers, the tailored suit. 

“You’re right.” He chuckled softly.

Her eyes narrowed further and Jinki wondered how she could see anything out of them at all. 

“That poor boy. He’s done nothing but try to help me and I’m such a burden.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t feel that way.” 

She patted Jinki’s shoulder, her hand curled in on itself. “That’s kind of you to say. I wish I could do more to help him. He’s alone. He shouldn’t be bothered with his elderly neighbors, looking out for them when he’s just a baby himself.” 

“Neighbors?”

She nodded, starting to walk away. Jinki stood up. “That’s how we met. He moved in right next to us before Jo passed. Started working at the deli we owned then. Since then he’s kept an eye out for us. For me. Helped with chores I was too weak to do and I made sure he was fed most days.” 

“Do you need help getting to your apartment?” Jinki wanted to know what room was hers, and that would make it easier to find the blondes’.

“No. No. That’s okay.” She started up the steps one at a time and paused looking back. “What are you doing here anyway?” 

“Your neighbor. I was looking for him. I’m a friend.” Jinki smiled and the old lady mirrored him, smiling back. 

“Ah. That’s nice. It’s good to know Taemin has friends. That boy works so hard, please look out for him.”

Taemin.

“Yes. Of course.” Jinki bowed before opening the door to head outside. 

~

“You better be dead if you’re calling me this early Taemin.” Jongin’s voice was thick and raspy from sleep. Taemin was still too wound up to feel any immediate guilt for waking his friend up when he knew he had probably gotten home from work around the same time Taemin was going in.

“Dead would be cheaper right. If I was dead I wouldn’t have to worry about money or the gas bill or eating food out of the dumpster.”

Jongin sat up, lifting the eye mask from his face, it was unusual for Taemin to go off this bad. He blinked a few times adjusting to the bright late morning sun coming in through his bedroom window.

“I mean when your dead at least that wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Taemin. Just…what happened?” 

“I was fired. From that shit deli I’ve been working at for the last six years.” He stopped, not even sure where he was going and sat down on the curb in front of a stoop in a residential area. “It wasn’t much but at least it was an everyday job and I just…” He cursed loudly, hearing his own voice echo back at him over the phone. “Sorry…I…it’s just….who do I need to talk to at the club?”

“Taemin I know you don’t want to work there, if it’s money you’re worried about I’m sure we can….”

“I’ll try serving and dancing. And go from there. You were right yesterday.” 

Jongin sighed. “Come by today at 4. Heechul gets there early to get to the bank. I’ll let him know you’re coming.”

“Thanks. And I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you tonight.”

~

Taemin walked into the foyer to check his mail before heading up to his apartment to clean up for tonight. Mrs. Young was at the mailboxes as he came in. 

“Taemin I’m sorry…” Her eyes filled with tears seeing the boy, remembering what she put him through that morning. 

“How are you?” He ignored her apology, her tears and continued on with the interaction like nothing had happened earlier that day. She smiled sadly knowing what he was doing. 

“Ah…I think it’s going to rain tonight. Make sure you take an umbrella if you go out.” She placed a hand at her elbow, rubbing the joint.

“I don’t need the weather report because I have you.” He chuckled before turning to unlock his mailbox, and a large red bloom was seated inside and a tiny note card. He picked it up carefully, brushing his thumb gently along the soft red petals. 

“Oh my. It’s a naked lady.” Mrs. Young looked over at the bloom Taemin was holding. 

“Excuse me.” 

“The flower. It’s a type of lily. Sometimes they call them naked ladies.” 

“Ah.” 

“That’s some admirer you must have. Stop by for dinner, I’ll have something nice for you to eat.” She patted Taemin on the butt as she made her way out the door. He was too distracted by who could have possibly left the flower in his mail box than to pay her any mind. 

He flipped open the tiny note card and hand written in gold ink was For Taemin. And an arrow drawn underneath his name.


	4. Bending

Taemin waited around back at the club for Jongin, too nervous to go inside and make an introduction alone. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance, he looked up beyond the skyline, dark clouds were rolling in. He saw the scooter turn down the back alley and he stood up, wiping his palms on the ripped black skinny jeans he wore. His friend killed the engine and pulled off his helmet, quickly straightening his hair from the short ride there. Taemin offered him a smile and Jongin just looked at him concerned. 

“Are you sure about this?” The scooter shifted a little as he swung a leg off of it. He stood in front of Taemin suddenly feeling like he was the older of the two. Taemin looked worn out, tired, the shirt he wore hung on his shoulders. Life shouldn’t be this hard to someone as good as him. Jongin forced his lips not to curve down in a frown. 

“You’re the one that told me about the job.” 

“I did. But I also know this isn’t exactly something you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m just not used to it.”

“Do you want to be ‘used’ to it?” 

Taemin looked away down the alley to the backs of the other businesses that lined the side street, this was a decent part of the city but from back here you would never be able to tell. Water dripped from everything, trash had been blown and settled against every standing surface, and he was certain if he looked hard and long enough the movement from rats and who know what else would be seen. He belonged back here. 

“Taemin…”

Taemin looked down at his feet and clenched his teeth before he met his friend’s eyes. “I don’t have much of a choice.” 

Jongin sighed and pushed his hair back. Taemin noticed how it was gelled and slick, matching well with the dark liner and highlighter on his cheekbones. He made a mental note to ask his friend for some makeup tips if things worked out at the club, maybe when they weren’t at such an impasse.

“It’s fine. Really.” He smiled, genuinely trying to ease the other’s mind. 

“Okay. I just feel like I’ve somehow pushed you into this and I don’t know...I just…”

“You didn’t. If it weren’t for this I’d be out on the streets in a week.” 

Jongin knew Taemin wasn’t exaggerating. This city wasn’t kind to anyone. Not even to the well off, and it was downright cruel to the misfortunate. The only people that made it were the ones that bent to its will or the ones that were eaten up from the inside out and were swallowed up into its seedy underbelly. 

“Let’s go. Wait in lounge for me. I’ll go find Heechul.” Taemin followed him up the metal stairs to the back entrance, down a long hallway that opened up to balcony overlooking a dance floor, various stages and three different bars. “The lobby is down past the main bar. Be right back.”  
He watched Jongin turn the corner up a narrow flight of steps. 

Taemin made his way down, looking around carefully. It was a decent place. Dark granite tables, dark shining tile floors, soft jazz played quietly on the sound system. He wondered how it could look so spotless and classy when he knew what went on here. At night when this place filled up it was going to look entirely different, the lights would be low, the place lit up by the spotlights on the dancers, bass would thrum through his body from the house music, crowded by bodies, people trying to get their rocks off on what was on stage. And that was just what happened here, there was the balcony, vip rooms, private rooms…

“Taemin?”

A pale man with long dark hair came into the lounge. Through his train of thought observing the club before opening hours he had made his way to the lounge and sat on the edge of large leather sectional with a marble table in the middle. His reflection shined back at him, he could see the unease written on his face even through that. He cleared his throat and his mind and stood up offering a hand to the man as well as a smile. 

“Yes sir.”

“No sirs please. Just Heechul. Please sit. So Jongin tells me you’re interested in a job here.”

“That’s right.”

“But you’re not interested in stripping.”

“That’s also right.”

“So why do you think I should hire you?”

Taemin had been through a number of interviews at various places around the city. Most people just looking for cheap labor and someone honest enough that wouldn’t steal or show up shit faced drunk. Heechul was bit more upfront, Taemin could appreciate that. 

“I’m reliable. Hardworking. I have experience serving and dealing with assholes. I’ll work as many hours as you can give me. And I really need this job.”

Heechul leaned over on his elbows rubbing his brow. “I’m not exactly comfortable with hiring someone to work at a strip club that doesn’t want to strip.”

Taemin swallowed roughly, his nod barely noticeable. He hadn’t thought of not getting the job because he was so stressed about working at a place like this to start. 

“But.” Heechul continued. “Jongin speaks highly of you. And I trust his judgement. I’ll bring you on as a server on a trial bases for a week, if that works out and I’ll train you behind the bar on slow nights. “

Taemin lifted his head, his expression surprised. “Really?”

Heechul nodded, fighting a smile. The boy was cute. Too cute to be somewhere like this. “You’ll start tonight. I’ll let you shadow one of our other servers for a couple nights to learn the ropes but after that you’re on your own.” 

Taemin stood and shook Heechul’s hand a mix of relief and dread bubbling up in his belly. 

One week later.

Taemin felt the fingers tighten around his throat, had the man not been completely hammered and could coordinate his attack things would have been a lot worse. Before Taemin could begin to struggle, the shock of the initial attack wearing off, one of the clubs bouncers, Nemo, pulled the guy off and had him in a choke hold headed out of the front entrance of the club. 

The sounds of the club started to come back into focus and a crowd had formed around the scene. Taemin winced pushing himself up, noticing the broken glass around his palm, he avoided all the eyes on him and cradled his hand and rushed to the bathroom. 

~

“How’s the hand?” Heechul sat across from Taemin in what would be best described as an office on the third floor above the club. The house music thrummed under them but most of the crowd had started to filter out, it was 1am on a Wednesday. Most people had work and school in the morning. There was a small folding card table between them and Taemin was pretty sure his chair was about to collapse under him. 

He turned over his hand looking at the bandage. “Fine. None of the cuts were deep, more of scrape than anything.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow and sat back. “Okay then.”

“I’m sorry about the...whole thing.” Taemin didn’t know what to call it, accident, incident, fight. It wasn’t entirely his fault but he had set the whole thing in motion, tripping, dropping the bottle of champagne resulting with him and his very soon to be assailant to be covered in the bubbling liquid. 

“It’s fine. Somethings like that can’t be avoided in a place like this.”

Heechul slid a small envelope across the table. “Someone up in the balcony saw the whole thing happen. Asked his waiter to pass this along to you. Fit the bill for the champagne and offered to take care of your hospital bill if needed.

Taemin sat there, mouth agape. “I-I don’t understand. Who would-”

Heechul shrugged. “I didn’t pry.”

“Had you seen him before?”

Heechul shook his head and started looking at his laptop. “Go home Taemin. I’ll see you Friday night.”

Taemin nodded and opened the envelope and inside was a note with a phone number in gold ink and arrow drawn underneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an Ontae story but will include slight onho, taekai, ontaekai and possibly 2min.  
> Future warnings: violence, attempted rape, sex and language (I will note each chapter before for any content)  
> xposted on tumblr and aff


End file.
